Does Daddy Know Best?
by Ififall
Summary: Russell gets a wake up call when his Dad goes after Timmy.


A/N: Borrowed some words from the show. Slash. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

"_**Now Russell, we've been through this. Just because I took you to court to prove you weren't mine, it doesn't mean I don't love you"**_

* * *

His Father's words were the Story of Russell's life. Never being too fashion forward for Mommy, never being handsome enough for Daddy. But there were many ways that he could get respect, One of them being work, and the other way was with women. Russell wasn't seeing anyone at the moment, but he could get Timmy to set him up with a "working girl" that was a Twenty out of ten.

"If you're faking being a business God, just tell your Dad you're too busy to date" Jen said at The Island Diner one night.

"Adam gave the hottie in "I.T" the same excuse, she has no idea that you exist" Russell said.

"No! Jen, Russell's lying. Everyone knows about you" Adam told his pretty fiancé.

* * *

"You know imaginary friends don't count" Jeff said. Russell chuckled and went to the air-port to pick up his Dad. The only problem was his Dad had already been picked up and was dining in a five-Star hotel. At Seven O' clock in the morning Russell's Dad Franklin was on his way to one of his company branches. The one Russell was supposed to be working at. He opened the door and took the lift. He expected it to be quite busy, but there was only one person in the office…..

Timmy.

Timmy thought he was a work colleague. He was about to give them a friendly nod when he saw who it really was. "Good Morning Sir" Your son should be with us shortly" Timmy said. "Ahh….you must be Timmy….I'm Franklin" Franklin said.

* * *

"Yes Sir, I realize you're Russell's Father. You must be so proud of him" Timmy said.

"Why? What model has he pulled? I'm kidding…..Timmy are you hungry?" Franklin asked.

"No Sir, I….." Timmy said.

"Great, let's get something to eat" Franklin said. Timmy couldn't say no. Franklin ordered Salmon and eggs for the both of them.

"Sir I couldn't possibly expect you to pay for breakfast for me. My hunger is somewhat satisfied, by the mild breakfast I had in the early hours of the morning" Timmy said.

"Timmy please, in this county it's okay to have more than one breakfast. Where you from kiddo? Bombay? Dubai?" Franklin asked.

* * *

"South Africa Sir" Timmy said.

"Great I'm done" Franklin said putting his fork down and gulping his fresh juice. "Come on Timmy I want to show you the new conference room"

"I'm still…." Timmy said holding his glass.

"Timmy, let's walk, drink and talk" Franklin said getting up and putting his napkin on the table. Timmy grabbed his drink and followed him. The conference room was half finished but it still made Timmy's mouth open in shock. "Laptop, space, power-point adaptability, room for multiple meetings on an international scale" Timmy said. "We don't even need an interpreter now Timmy. The computers will do it all for us, have a seat" Franklin said tapping a chair.

* * *

Timmy obediently sat on the chair Franklin tapped and Franklin joined him. "Comfy?" Franklin asked.

"Yes Sir…one question how…." Timmy started to ask.

"So, how's Russell treating you?" Franklin asked

"Mr Dunbar, your son's a very…unique, passionate leader. He gives me challenges, sends me on quests that I've never done before" Timmy said.

"Excellent, but Timmy if you ever get bored of Russell, you can always work for me" Franklin said.

* * *

"Sorry Sir….would you care to repeat that?" Timmy said shocked. Franklin turned and leaned closer to him. "I could do with a PA like you Timmy. You're organized, efficient. I could treat you better too" Franklin said. Before Timmy could respond Franklin's hand was on his thigh. He stroked Timmy's leg with his thumb. Timmy froze, unsure of what to do.

"Dad….hey….I went to your hotel room" Russell said opening the door. Franklin removed his hand from Timmy and stood up. "Hey champ, how have you been?" Franklin said greeting his son with playful punches in the chest.

"Getting taller by the day I see. Have you seen that Donaldson property on Fifth Street?" Franklin asked. "No but I've heard about it" Russell said, he was lying but his Dad couldn't tell. "I want you to contact the sellers and go there. Can you see if we can get a decent price" Franklin said. Russell nodded.

* * *

"Let's go Timmy" Russell said.

"Come on Kiddo, do you really need Timmy?" Franklin asked.

Russell needed Timmy way more than his Dad realized, but he couldn't tell him that.

"Dad…..Timmy's great with numbers" Russell said.

"So are you Rusty, you can count to Ten can't you? Go on, jump on that Property….Go on…Go!" Franklin said enthusiastically. Russell smiled and made a call sign to Timmy. Timmy nodded and knew that he'd have to send Russell directions to the Donaldson Property and information about the house. "Excuse me Mr Dunbar, I have assignments to do, hopefully we can join forces on another of your many pressing tasks" Timmy said walking out of the soon to be finished conference room.

* * *

"Don't worry Timmy, we'll see each other again" Franklin said with a nod. After finding information for Russell and working on the Miller report, Timmy had one more paragraph to do when he went to get coffee. It was getting late and only himself, Adam and the cleaners were left. "Mr Rose would you like a beverage of some sort?" Timmy asked. "Sorry Timmy, Jen's calling me….I'm gonna call it a night" Adam said. "That's a shame, you've almost finished the designs"" Timmy said patting Adam's files.

"I could stay Timmy, me you and that cleaner, Jose, we could do that thing we talked about" Adam asked.

"Mr Rose I'm not bring ten multi-coloured sheets to take part in a company sleepover with you and the cleaner" Timmy said.

* * *

"Okay Timmy, be like that, just so you know Jose has a flat screen TV and a dunkin donuts card…..think about it Timmy, you're gonna miss out" Adam said walking away.

So Timmy was left alone. Or so he thought. He went to the photo-copier to copy some papers for Russell. He put the photo-copier door up and put the paper inside.

"Boo!" Franklin said pushing the photo-copier door down.

"Good lord. Mr Dunbar as much as I'm honored by your evening presence, you scared me" Timmy said.

"How are you Timmy? I figured that you'd still be here. I brought you a little dinner" Timmy nodded. He gently took the bag and glanced at the packaging.

* * *

Why Sir, it appears to be South African cuisine, my my I am impressed. Mr Dunbar I will put it on my desk straight away" Timmy said going to his desk, then going back to where Franklin was.

It's South African….made from scratch for you. Russell probably gets this for you all the time" Franklin said.

"Wow, Sir you remembered where I'm from. I…..don't know how to Thank you" Timmy said.

"Yeah Timmy…..about this "Thank You"..….. Franklin's voice trailed off as tried to slide his hand down Timmy's pants.

* * *

"Mr Dunbar….I….." Timmy said, but Franklin talked over him.

"Come on kiddo, be nice" Franklin kissed him and in confusion Timmy kissed him back. They walked away from the photo copier. Franklin pushed opened Russell's office door. They made out on Russell's sofa. Franklin gently tugged at Timmy's dick though his boxer shorts. Before Timmy could enjoy it Franklin stopped.

"Get up Kiddo" Franklin asked. He walked over to Russell's desk and patted it. "Mr Dunbar as much as I…" Timmy said, but Franklin shook his head.

"Timmy up!" Franklin ordered. Timmy got up and Franklin pulled him towards the desk. He stood behind Timmy, jerking him off, before pulling his boxers down. He took his own trousers off and put protection on. As Franklin did as he pleased, Timmy looked at all the certificates on the wall, and all the books on Russell's bookshelf. How many certificates did Russell get to please his Dad? How many books did Russell have to fake reading to sound intelligent to his Dad?

* * *

Timmy could hear Franklin groaning in his ear. He was pulling Timmy's hips towards him and lifting the back of his shirt. Russell's desk was rocking back and forth. It squeaked a little. When it was over Franklin pulled his trousers up and straightened his tie.

"Are Russell and you a good fit Timmy?" Franklin asked.

"We have been so far Sir" Timmy said pulling his boxer shorts and trousers back up.

"You'd be better with me. I want you to work for me Timmy. Think about it" Franklin said. "Enjoy your meal" He left and Timmy got his papers and went home. He had a lot to think about. At home he sat down with a cup of tea. He took a shower and opened Franklin's South African present. Franklin was right, Russell had never thought to get him any kind of meal, just for him. Russell only bought him something to impress a girl. He also always got Timmy's birthplace wrong.

* * *

Timmy thought about the "Pros" and the "Cons" Franklin was winning the battle. At least Mr Dunbar bought him food. At least Mr Dunbar appreciated him.

Timmy heated Franklin's meal in it's cardboard box. He took it out of the micro-wave and put it on a tray.

"Thank you Franklin" Timmy said opening the food cartons.

* * *

"Oh…..shit" Timmy said. Inside the South African patterned cartons was a cheap burger and fries.

"Very much American" Timmy said to himself.

Franklin had lied to him.

* * *

Maybe Franklin was more like Russell than Timmy thought he was…


End file.
